


Потому что я волнуюсь (Because I Care)

by Lesli_rus



Series: Johnlock Isolation [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Doctor John Watson, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt John Watson, Isolated, John Watson essential worker, John Whump, M/M, Quarantine, Whump, Worried Sherlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Во время эпидемии Джон возвращается из клиники с лихорадкой.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Isolation [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709461
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Because I Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090790) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



> Багодарность за вычитку бете - Ivaristal!
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои!

Шерлок, развалившись на диване, читал июньский номер ежемесячного журнала, прибывшего накануне — «Отчет о химических исследованиях»1, когда услышал, как Джон открывает дверь внизу. Послышался характерный звук его шагов, отчего старые деревянные ступени заскрипели, а затем стихли, когда Джон остановился перед дверью в квартиру. Он возился на лестничной площадке, вероятно, снимая большую часть одежды, чтобы положить ее в стиральную машину, избегая загрязнять что-либо в квартире — приобретенная привычка с тех пор, как началась пандемия.

Дни, которые Джон проводил в клинике, обеспечивая необходимую рутинную помощь во время пандемического кризиса, были для Шерлока скучными и долгими. Если отбросить скуку, он не испытывал особого восторга от того, что Джон постоянно контактирует с людьми, которые могут быть заражены вирусом, убившем миллионы людей по всему миру. Даже когда Джон заверил его, что персонал клиники соблюдает все возможные меры предосторожности, Шерлок не перестал беспокоиться.

Ожидая, пока Джон войдет, Шерлок взглянул на часы и нахмурился. Джон вернулся домой на несколько часов раньше обычного. Шерлок широко распахнул глаза, обдумывая все возможные объяснения. Он спрыгнул с дивана, как будто тот горел, и распахнул дверь.

Джон обнаружился по дороге на кухню, в одних трусах-боксерах, со стопкой грязной одежды в руках.

— Что-то случилось? — выпалил Шерлок, изучая черты лица Джона: щеки порозовели, лоб вспотел, глаза блестели от усталости.

— Они отправили меня домой, — ответил Джон, повернувшись к Шерлоку, и верхний свет, осветивший его лицо, только подтвердил подозрения Шерлока.

— Ты болен. — Слова прозвучали более обвиняюще, чем он ожидал.

— Просто небольшая температура и кашель. Скорее всего, ничего страшного, — пренебрежительно ответил Джон. — Но следующие две недели я проведу дома в самоизоляции, на всякий случай.

— Что? — тихо произнес Шерлок, наклонив голову, когда его воображение взорвалось мириадами ужасных сценариев смерти Джона в агонии.

— Нет причин для паники. У меня может быть просто простуда. В клинике я встречаю людей с такими обычными заболеваниями. Или это может быть обыкновенный грипп. Шерлок? Ты в порядке? Я... эм, положу одежду в стиральную машину.

Шерлок не ответил. Он стоял, обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию, в то время как Джон зашел на кухню и закинул одежду в стирку. Он пообещал Шерлоку, что будет предельно осторожен на работе и на улице, и именно поэтому Шерлок был достаточно спокоен, когда Джон вообще выходил на улицу.

— Ладно, с этим покончено, — объявил Джон, направляясь из кухни в ванную. — Ты можешь держаться от меня подальше, но если у меня что-то есть, будь то обычный грипп или нет, то ты уже тоже подхватил это. К счастью, миссис Хадсон решила остаться на период карантина у сестры. — Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, выглядевшего спокойно и невозмутимо, хотя и кричащего внутри. Его трясло. Он разрывался от страха, ярости и гнева. Нахлынуло ошеломляющее чувство беспомощности, и он моргнул, встретившись взглядом с Джоном.

— Ладно, — сказал Джон, указывая на дверь в ванную. — Я сейчас вернусь.

Все еще не двигаясь, через несколько мгновений Шерлок услышал шум льющей воды из душа. Он не мог пошевелиться. Он чувствовал, как по спине стекает холодный пот, руки трясутся, голова раскалывается... Джон был болен.

Джон может умереть.

— Дж-о-о-он! — крикнул он, во всю силу своих легких, рухнув на колени в коридоре.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Отчет о химических исследования (анг. Accounts of Chemical Research) — ежемесячный рецензируемый научный журнал, публикуемый Американским химическим обществом, содержащий обзоры фундаментальных исследований и приложений в области химии и биохимии. Он был основан в 1968 году, и главным редактором является Синтия Дж. Барроуз.


	2. Chapter 2

Джон выбежал из ванной. Шерлок услышал, как дверь с грохотом ударилась о стену, прежде чем в поле его зрения появились влажные босые ноги Джона. Он все еще не мог поднять глаза, тело было словно поражено молнией, а нервные окончания поджарились.

— Шерлок, что случилось? — взволнованный голос Джона донесся до него сквозь туманную дымку паники, когда заботливая рука коснулась его плеча.

От этой точки соприкосновения, спокойствие разлилось по всему телу Шерлока. Это не оттолкнуло панику и темноту, скорее покрыло все это тонкой вуалью пастельно-голубого спокойствия.

— Джон... — раздался шепот, но Шерлок слышал его так, словно он доносился издалека, а не из собственного горла.

— Ты в порядке, Шерлок? Можешь встать? — Джон задушил кашель, но Шерлок все еще слышал его и чувствовал, как глубоко в душе стучит грудь Джона.

— Да. — Шерлок поднял голову и посмотрел на встревоженное лицо Джона, его голубые глаза сияли, приглаженные волосы блестели от влаги, верхний свет купал его в неземном сиянии. Шерлок откашлялся, прежде чем заговорить, прогоняя застрявший в горле комок страха. — Я в порядке, просто.... Не важно. — Он опустил взгляд на голый торс Джона, с которого стекала вода, потом на белое полотенце, небрежно обернутое вокруг талии. При других обстоятельствах он наслаждался бы видом гораздо больше. Сейчас он просто надеялся, что это тело, к которому он так долго хотел прикоснуться, не погибнет от смертельного вируса.

— Если ты уверен, я пойду оденусь. — Джон направился наверх в свою спальню.

— Нет! — Дикий крик вырвался у Шерлока без предупреждения, когда он хлопнул раскрытой ладонью по полу.

— Эй?! — нахмурился Джон, повернувшись к Шерлоку.

— В смысле, да. Я пойду с тобой. — Шерлок старался говорить небрежным тоном, но даже Джона это не обмануло.

— Зачем? Ты уверен, что с тобой все в порядке?

— Мне нужно взять тот журнал, о котором ты рассказывал на прошлой неделе _._ — _Я не спущу с тебя глаз, ты не уйдешь, я этого не допущу. Я этого не вынесу._

Джон подозрительно прищурился, но потом пожал плечами.

— Тогда пошли. — Джон протянул руку, и Шерлок принял ее. Ощущение того, что его тянет вверх умелая рука доктора, придало ему сил подняться.

Шерлок последовал за Джоном вверх по лестнице, глаза следили за тем, как напрягаются икроножные мышцы, запечатлевали в памяти каждую веснушку, каждый кусочек кожи и каждый мускул на случай, если у него не будет возможности увидеть их снова. _Нет! С Джоном все будет в порядке! Должно быть! Но что, если я ошибаюсь? Я ведь и раньше ошибался._

— Он на ночном столике, — сказал Джон, когда они вошли в комнату.

Погруженный в смертельные сценарии, Шерлок не сразу сообразил, что Джон ссылается на медицинский журнал. Он сел на край аккуратно застеленной кровати и бездумно его листал, слушая, как тихо кашляет Джон, а потом сильнее, хриплый звук вырывается из глубины груди.

— Ты принял какие-нибудь лекарства? — спросил Шерлок, не поднимая головы, так как слышал, что Джон достает из ящиков одежду.

— Парацетамол перед уходом с работы, так что у меня есть еще два часа, прежде чем я смогу принять еще.

Хорошо. Джон был врачом, он был умен, он не был беспечен ни по отношению к чьей-то жизни, ни к своей. В отличие от Шерлока, он не стал бы игнорировать признаки заболевания. Было ли то, что Шерлок чувствовал сейчас: гнев, страх, панику, тем, что чувствовал Джон всякий раз, когда Шерлок подвергал свою жизнь опасности? Нет, не может быть. Невозможно, чтобы кто-то мог испытывать такой уровень стресса так часто и выжить. Или, может быть, Джон не волновался так сильно? Конечно волновался… ведь так?

Мягкое шуршание ткани указывало на то, что Джон одевается, и Шерлок наконец поднял глаза и увидел верхнюю часть ягодиц Джона, исчезающих под боксерами, которые он натягивал. Шерлок почувствовал, как покраснели щеки, но быстро успокоился, как он приучил себя делать всякий раз, когда появлялись неподобающие мысли о соседе по квартире. Джон пришел бы в ужас, если бы узнал об этом, а Шерлок не стал бы разочаровывать Джона.

Натянув простую серую футболку, Джон наконец обернулся. Шлепая мокрыми ногами по полу, он подошел к другой стороне кровати. Должно быть, не высушил их как следует — что за глупость, он может поскользнуться и... _Все это сейчас не имеет значения_ , подумал Шерлок, чувствуя, как прогибается кровать под тяжестью Джона.

— Я вздремну немного и проснусь вовремя... Вот черт.

— Что случилось?! — уронив журнал на пол, Шерлок обернулся и увидел, что Джон уже забрался под одеяло, устроив голову на подушке.

— Я оставил телефон внизу, хотел поставить будильник, но ты можешь просто разбудить меня, — охваченное лихорадкой лицо Джона резко контрастировало с его побелевшими губами, и Шерлоку не понравилось то, что это могло значить.

— Ты заказал тест? — спросил Шерлок, надеясь, что это всего лишь формальность.

— Нет, но принес с собой.

— Сделай тест сейчас. Завтра мы отправим его обратно, и тогда узнаем, что у тебя, — быстро тараторя произнес Шерлок.

Джон вздохнул и натягивая одеяло повыше, чтобы в следующий момент отбросить его в сторону.

— Вирус, Джон! Мы должны знать!

— Хорошо, ладно. Он внизу, рядом с телефоном. Но я должен отдать на экспертизу в день сбора.

Шерлок встал, но тут же понял, что собирается оставить Джона одного. Что, если он начнет кашлять? Что, если ему понадобится вода? Шерлок оглядел комнату. Воды не было. Он должен действовать быстро. Чем быстрее он все принесет, тем быстрее окажется рядом с Джоном.

Шерлок спустился вниз так быстро, как только мог, не производя лишнего шума. Он налил стакан воды из кувшина на кухне, схватил телефон Джона и пакет с тестом, лежавшие на кухонном столе над стиральной машиной, и побежал наверх. Каким-то чудом он даже не пролил воду.

Глаза Джона были закрыты, но он дышал.

— Джон?! — Шерлок подтолкнул его телефоном, сев на противоположную сторону кровати. — Закажи курьерский забор, пока не уснул, — решительно произнес он.

Джон открыл глаза и поднял на него усталый взгляд.

— Это было быстро, — задумчиво произнес он, прежде чем взять телефон. Через несколько минут он отложил его в сторону и зарылся под одеяло. — Я заказал и завел будильник. Я проснусь через полтора часа. — Он посмотрел на Шерлока, все еще сидящего на кровати. — Ты остаешься?

— Здесь хорошее освещение, — солгал Шерлок сквозь зубы, подняв журнал с пола и открывая его на случайной странице. Уставшему Джону хватило этого слабого оправдания, чтобы заснуть в присутствии Шерлока.

Прошел час, когда Шерлок почувствовал, что Джон повернулся, сбросил с себя одеяло и снова лег на спину.

Его губы были приоткрыты, он медленно дышал. Казалось, тело было охвачено огнем. Прикоснувшись к груди Джона, обтянутой потной футболкой, Шерлок догадался, что так оно и есть.

— Джон? — Он погладил Джона по руке, но ответа не последовало. — Джон?! — Шерлок потряс Джона за плечи. — Джон, проснись!


	3. Chapter 3

— Проснись, Джон! — кричал Шерлок, пока не заболело горло, хотя и знал, что должен действовать. Оставалось еще больше часа, когда Джон смог бы принять следующую таблетку, но до тех пока не принял их слишком много в течение суток, он мог принять ее и раньше. Во-первых, Шерлоку необходимо было остудить тело Джона, чтобы разбудить его.

Он сбросил с Джона одеяло, подставив ноги прохладному воздуху комнаты в дождливый день, и побежал вниз. Впервые в жизни его раздражали бесчисленные эксперименты, которыми был завален холодильник. Никогда раньше он не искал в нем настоящей еды, вероятно именно поэтому не мог ее найти и сейчас. _Горошек!_ Джон всегда держал замороженный горошек на случай, если ему вдруг захочется приготовить на ужин то, что так любил Шерлок. Судорожные руки шарили между замороженными коробками, но, увы, горошка нигде не было видно. Может быть, замороженные продукты все равно будут слишком холодны? Шерлок знал так много теорий, и так много фактов хранилось в его чертогах, но он никогда не заботился ни о ком раньше. Этот конкретный набор информации он счел бесполезным, и поэтому удалил из чертогов. Опустившись на колени на кухонный пол, он почувствовал себя беспомощным.

_Думай... Думай!_

Ему нужен таз. Где бы мог хранить его Джон? В ванной? Шерлок нахмурился, представив себе маленькую кафельную комнату. Нет, там не было места. _Ха!_ Он открыл шкафчик под раковиной и нашел там дешевый прямоугольный таз для мытья посуды. Холодная вода быстро его наполнила, и Шерлок смог подняться наверх уже через несколько минут. Вода выплескивалась на ступеньки, но сейчас это было наименее важным. Только здоровье Джона, только оно имело значение.

Из шкафа в углу комнаты Шерлок достал три полотенца, не обращая внимания на стопку постельного белья, выпавшую из-за поспешных движений. Бросив полотенца в миску, выплеснув часть воды на пол, прежде чем полотенца начали впитывать ее, слишком медленно на вкус Шерлока. И только отжимая первое полотенце от излишка воды, Шерлок заметил, что у него дрожат руки. Он стиснул зубы и попытался заставить свои конечности успокоиться. _Ну же, Шерлок! Джон нуждается в тебе!_ С переполнявшей его решимостью он направил весь гнев и беспомощность на полотенце, выкручивая его так сильно, что заболели ладони.

Самое маленькое полотенце он, аккуратно сложив, поместил на лоб Джона. Контраст между красными щеками Джона и белой махровой тканью был слишком велик для Шерлока. Следуя простой логике, следующее полотенце должно быть на груди Джона. Шерлок задрал футболку как можно выше, обнажив живот, который он успел увидеть лишь мельком, когда Джон вышел из душа, не надев халат. Жар мгновенно ожег щеки. Потрясенный своим мыслям, он отвернулся. Шерлок отказывался пялиться на своего соседа по квартире, когда тому возможно грозила смертельная опасность. Вместо этого он занялся тем, что выбрал полотенце побольше, выжал и аккуратно положил Джону на грудь. Оставшимся полотенцем он смочил руки Джона, проводя по ним, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно.

По логике вещей, Шерлок знал, что даже если Джон и подхватил Covid-19, он не был подвержен высокому риску осложнений. У него не было хронических заболеваний, которые могли бы подвергнуть его даже умеренному риску — болезнь легких, сердца или диабет, не говоря уже о более высоком. Логика, однако, не имела ничего общего с его телом и сердцем, которые до смешного остро реагировали.

Чтобы успокоиться, Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, потом еще раз. Он многое пережил в своей жизни, но никогда еще транспорт не разочаровывал его так сильно. Прямо сейчас он должен был сосредоточиться, заставить свои руки перестать дрожать и сохранять спокойствие ради Джона. Если он увидит, что Шерлок ведет себя не как обычно и впадает в панику — это только усилит постоянное беспокойство Джона за Шерлока. На этот раз Джону нужно было сосредоточиться на себе, а Шерлок уже достаточно проявил эмоций для одного дня.

— Джон? Ты меня слышишь? — тихо спросил Шерлок, поглаживая мокрым полотенцем по рукам Джона.

_Успокойся, Шерлок, успокойся._ Он мог бы сосредоточиться лучше, если бы принял... нет-нет-нет, об этом не могло быть и речи, он должен был оставаться в полном сознании ради Джона.

Прежде чем Шерлок снова запаниковал, не то чтобы он переставал, веки Джона затрепетали и открылись. Остекленевший взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего, но бодрствование уже было хорошим знаком.

— Шерлок? — пробормотал Джон и закашлялся так сильно, что его затрясло.

— Выпей немного воды. — Шерлок взял стакан с ночного столика и поднес его к губам Джона.

Джон разблокировал телефон, лежащий на ночном столике, и посмотрел на время.

— Думаю, что смогу принять следующую таблетку раньше, — сказал он, потянувшись за упаковкой рядом с телефоном.

_Ты думаешь?!_ Внутри Шерлока все затряслось, как в тот раз, когда он чуть не умер от передозировки, перед тем как Майкрофт нашел его. Сейчас он чувствовал себя очень похоже. Однако, не подав вида, он просто кивнул и смотрел, как Джон глотает простое лекарство, которое может помочь, а может и не помочь вовсе.

_Записи! Мне нужно делать записи!_

— У нас есть термометр? — спросил Шерлок нейтральным тоном, сложив руки в задумчивой позе под подбородком.

— Да, я взял его с собой наверх. — Джон потянулся к ящику ночного столика и приложил бело-голубой пластиковый прибор ко лбу. — Неудивительно, что я чувствую себя дерьмово, — усмехнулся он, глядя на светящиеся цифры, но Шерлок был не в настроении шутить.

Устройство упало в протянутую руку Шерлока, и он ввел цифры в электронную таблицу Excel, которую только что создал на телефоне.

— У тебя есть еще какие-нибудь симптомы, кроме лихорадки и кашля? — спросил Шерлок, попутно создавая еще несколько вкладок в таблице.

— Чувство вкуса похоже не изменилось, как и обоняние, - ответил Джон. — Никакой сыпи, которую я мог бы увидеть в душе. Это все, что вам нужно, _сестричка?_

— Это не смешно, Джон, — сурово посмотрел Шерлок на своего соседа.

— Немного. — Джон явно пытался улыбнуться, но выражение лица было болезненным, и Шерлок предположил, что эта беззаботность Джона для него. Он хороший врач, и не в его характере легкомысленно относиться к любой болезни. Шерлок, должно быть, уже напугал его неловким нервным срывом, случившимся, когда Джон вернулся домой.

— Дайте мне знать, когда ты сможешь сдать тест, — попросил он, закрывая приложение Excel.

— Могу и сейчас, если ты мне поможешь, — проворчал Джон, принимая сидячее положение.

Они сделали мазок, осторожно держа длинный тампон, и Шерлок упаковал материал, готовя его к отправке.

— Ты назначил забор на завтра, но как долго нам ждать, пока ты не узнаешь результат? — спросил Шерлок, и нетерпение прорвалось сквозь его невозмутимый внешний вид. — Надеюсь, для тебя его сделают быстрее, так как вы врач, и не…

— Сорок восемь часов, — ответил Джон, устраиваясь поудобнее на кровати.

Нет. Не-а. Шерлок отказывается ждать так долго. Он снова почувствовал, как внутри у него все дрожит, и кивнул, стиснув зубы.

— Извини, я на минуту, — спокойно сказал он, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.


	4. Chapter 4

Если бы у него под рукой была подушка, Шерлок бы уткнулся в нее и закричал от отчаяния. Вместо этого он достал телефон. Пальцы забегали по экранной клавиатуре, он написал и отправил текст меньше чем за минуту. Через несколько секунд зазвонил телефон.

— Зачем ты звонишь? Тебе не хватило того, что я написал? — рявкнул Шерлок, спускаясь по лестнице, чтобы Джон не подслушал разговор. Голос Майкрофта прозвучал громко и отчетливо, еще более раздражающе, чем обычно.

— Хочу убедиться, что ты сохраняешь самообладание в свете...

— Самообладание? Конечно, я спокоен! — Шерлок топнул ногой в тапочке по ковру гостиной, в которую только что вошел. — На карту всего лишь поставлена жизнь Джона! Итак, ты можешь ускорить получение результатов или нет?

— Это сантименты так действует на твою... суть? — насмешливый тон вызывает у Шерлока желание совершить братоубийство, но сейчас не время.

— Может и сантименты, называй как хочешь, но я не буду ждать сорок восемь _гребанных_ часов! — крикнул он в телефон. Шерлока затрясло от жара, порожденного яростью перед лицом беспомощности, грозящего захлестнуть его.

— Твой лексикон стал хуже, но, полагаю, это помогло тебе донести мысль, — сообщил Майкрофт, дважды причмокнув губами. Вероятно, он ел желе, — не сладкое, совершенно не вкусное, — но притворялся, что сейчас оно его любимое. — Конечно, я позвоню, для своевременного получения результатов.

— Хорошо, — Шерлок выдохнул с облегчением, но это помогло лишь отчасти.

— Еще какие-нибудь неотложные требования, брат мой? — раздался спокойный голос, и Шерлок не выдержал и секунды — отключил телефон и сунул его в карман пижамных брюк.

— Ты с Майкрофтом говорил? — спросил Джон, как только Шерлок вернулся в спальню Джона наверху. — Сложно было тебя не услышать, — объяснил он, похлопывая по кровати и приглашая Шерлока сесть.

Шерлок кивнул, глядя в пол, и сел в изножье кровати, стыдясь снова показать свою эмоциональную сторону.

— Я вижу, что ты расстроен, — тихо сказал Джон и закашлялся, прикрываясь предплечьем. — Но тебе нужно расставить приоритеты. Это не похоже на тебя — расстраиваться из-за того, что может быть ерундой. Мне не нравится, когда ты такой.

Прекрасно. Теперь даже Джон знал, что с Шерлоком что-то не так. Это было похоже на плотину, за которой он скрывал свои _чувства_ , а теперь она прорвалась, и он не может собрать их и снова спрятать за ней.

— Что, если... — голос Шерлока сорвался, и он закрыл рот, глядя на Джона, как он надеялся, со спокойным выражением. Но с треском провалился, так как беспокойство, не покинуло его лицо.

— А если... Не знаю... Делай то, что всегда — относись к этому как к делу, — предложил Джон. — Относись _ко мне_... как к делу. — Он пожал плечами, глядя на Шерлока большими сапфировыми глазами, блестящими из-за лихорадки; на хорошо знакомом Шерлоку лице было написано беспокойство.

— Я... — прошептал Шерлок, постукивая пальцами по колену, в то время как его мысли метались, каждая хотела победить другую. — Я относился к тебе как к делу и раньше... — _И ты был величайшим делом, которое я имел удовольствие никогда не раскрыть._ — Такой подход... он... он недавно перестал работать.

Мысли хаотично мечутся.

Пальцы постукивают.

Сердцебиение ускоряется.

Рука Джона на его предплечье обжигает и жаром, и смыслом такого обычного прикосновения.

Глаза Джона смотрят только на него.

Основанием ладони Шерлок сильно ударил себя по лбу, но это не помогло упорядочить его мысли. Если бы он только мог отделить свои чувства к Джону от реальности, то смог бы спокойно сидеть и наслаждаться прикосновением пальцев Джона, стремящегося его утешить.

Он снова ударил себя по лбу, и Джон схватил его за запястья, потянув их вниз.

— Прекрати, Шерлок, я не позволю тебе причинить себе боль, — раздался мягкий голос Джона. — Поговори со мной…

Это слишком... это прикосновение уже было чрезмерным.

Шерлок вскочил на ноги и попятился к закрытой двери.

— Скажи мне, что изменилось. Сосредоточься на мне, — попросил Джон, не меняя тему. Шерлок подвел его, заставив Джона беспокоиться о нем, а не о себе.

— Отдыхай, Джон, — ответил Шерлок так спокойно, как только мог, решив удержать прорванную плотину внутри себя одной лишь силой своего упрямства. Ему необходимо было взять себя в руки и помочь Джону. Собственные проблемы могут подождать. — Я сейчас вернусь.

Шерлок быстро принял душ, простояв под струями чуть дольше, чем необходимо. Звук льющейся воды успокаивал, и ему удалось угомонить бешено роящиеся мысли. Прежде чем вернуться в комнату Джона, он переоделся в другие пижамные штаны и сменил халат.

Он осторожно постучал, на случай если Джон уже спит, но услышанное «Заходи» сказало ему, что это не так.

Джон не стал выглядеть лучше, но Шерлок планировал постоянно следить за ним на случай ухудшения состояния. Он сел на его кровать и достал телефон.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Джон, наблюдая, как Шерлок устраивается поудобнее в изножье кровати.

— Хочу ввести больше данных в электронную таблицу, и у меня есть идея, что еще мне может понадобиться…

— Я имею в виду — здесь. Я собираюсь немного поспать. Дремота не очень помогла, и, в любом случае, уже поздний вечер, — Джон взбил подушку, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Я не оставлю тебя, — крошечные уколы паники закололи затылок Шерлока. Джон не выкинет его из этой комнаты. Он должен был быть рядом, чтобы каждый час проверять температуру Джона, убедиться, что ему ничего не нужно...

— Нет смысла быть здесь. Я буду просто спать. Ты можешь использовать это время для экспериментов или тоже попытаться поспать. Как врач, я бы порекомендовал тебе здоровую дозу сна.

— Если ты не возражаешь, я посижу на стуле, — Шерлок встал, подтащил стул из угла комнаты, поставил рядом с кроватью и сел прежде, чем Джон успел возразить.

— Конечно, я не возражаю. Я... хм, я тебе очень благодарен, — Джон сглотнул, его голос был полон удивления и уязвимости. Неужели Шерлок так хорошо скрывал свои чувства к Джону, что тот факт, что тот был ему небезразличен, теперь стал для него таким сюрпризом? — Я просто не хочу, чтобы тебе было неудобно... — добавил Джон, почесывая затылок и глядя на Шерлока.

— Со мной все будет в порядке.

— Вообще-то... э-э-э… кровать достаточно большая... если хочешь... поскольку ты не хочешь уходить…

— Нет, — слишком быстро ответил Шерлок. — Нет, спасибо, — тут же добавил он, смягчая ответ, должно быть, прозвучавший как отказ. По правде говоря, ему бы очень хотелось получить это приглашение при других обстоятельствах, не так, не по необходимости.

Джон кивнул, лег на спину и укрылся одеялом. Краем глаза Шерлок видел, что тот за ним наблюдает, но сделал вид, что печатает на своем телефоне, вместо того, чтобы подтвердить, что заметил это.

Через несколько мгновений Джон заснул. Вскоре Шерлок услышал звонок во входную дверь, а сразу за ним входящее сообщение на телефон.

_«Отдай им тест. М.»_

Шерлок тихо спустился вниз, неся пакет с тестом Джона. Антея ждала снаружи, протянув одну руку и печатая на телефоне другой. На ней был элегантный костюм и подходящая к нему маска. Она выглядела так же модно, как и всегда, несмотря на то, что была почти полночь.

— Когда мы можем ожидать результатов? — спросил Шерлок, вкладывая пакет в руку Антеи.

— Утром, — ровным голосом ответила она, не поднимая глаз, и скрылась в черной машине, припаркованной у тротуара.

Когда он вернулся в комнату к Джону, тот все еще крепко спал, дыша ровно, хотя и с хрипами. Ему хотелось лечь рядом, положить руку на его грудь, чувствовать, как она поднимается с каждым вздохом. Тогда он сможет заснуть сам, а тело Джона будет достаточно близко, чтобы он мог чувствовать его тепло.

Он всегда хотел чего-то, что не мог получить. Что-то было более рискованным, чем другое.

Натянув одеяло на Джона повыше, он замер, смотря на спящую фигуру человека, пробившего все его барьеры и защитные механизмы против других людей. В воображении Шерлока Джон сейчас сидел на плохо склеенной плотине, сдерживающей его эмоции, и покачивал ногами, как будто ничего не случилось. В руке он держал стамеску, а на лице играла милая, хотя и озорная улыбка.

Джон был прав, Шерлок нуждался во сне, чтобы тело не отключилось, когда он понадобится Джону. По логике вещей, он должен спать тогда же, когда спит Джон, но оставаться достаточно близко, чтобы быть в курсе любых нарушениях Джонова сна.

Из стопки постельного белья, выпавшего ранее из шкафа Джона, Шерлок выбрал одеяло и запасную подушку. Он установил будильник на вибрацию с интервалом в тридцать минут, чтобы проверять Джона. Через несколько мгновений он уже спал на полу рядом с кроватью Джона, и ему снилось, что он держит Джона за руку, пока тот работает стамеской, сидя на метафорической плотине.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всю ночь Джон борется с лихорадкой и это выводит Шерлока на эмоции.

— Шерлок... — за произнесенным задыхающимся голосом именем последовал приступ кашля.

Шерлок вскочил с пола, на котором заснул. Он пошатнулся, тело еще не совсем проснулось, глаза все еще привыкали к полумраку благодаря уличным фонарям снаружи. Поскольку у него не было особого выбора где заснуть в комнате Джона, пол был его единственным вариантом, как только «транспорт» стал требовать отдыха.

Джон снова прохрипел его имя, и Шерлок опустился на колени на пол, взял руку Джона, свободно лежащую на кровати и не раздумывая, приложил ее к своей холодной щеке, желая уверить Джона в своем присутствии.

— Я здесь, Джон, — хрипло произнес он сонным голосом чтобы придать Джону уверенности. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

— Воды... — прошептал Джон и снова закашлялся, ужасный звук полностью разбудил Шерлока и снова наполнил тревогой. Просунув одну руку Джону под спину, он приподнял его, дотянулся до стакана с водой и быстро поднес его к губам Джона, смотря, как тот пьет.

— Ты снова горишь, — сказал он, поставив стакан обратно на тумбочку, положив руку поверх ладони Джона, все еще лежавшую на его щеке. — Я не могу дать тебе следующую таблетку еще…

— Ты должен был спать, — прервал его Джон слабым, но командным голосом.

— Я спал. Рядом с тобой, — Шерлок закрыл глаза, позволив теплу покалеченной войной руки Джона пропитать себя, длинно выдохнул, исполненный надеждой, что с Джоном все будет в порядке.

— Я не знал... я не чувствовал тебя, — прошептал Джон, поглаживая большим пальцем щеку Шерлока с такой нежностью, что у того перехватило дыхание.

— Я спал на полу, — хрипло ответил он, чувствуя, что эта нежность его вот-вот погубит.

— Шерлок... Ты не оставил меня одного, — голос Джона был полон изумления, и это заставило Шерлока пообещать себе, что, если Джону станет лучше, он докажет, что _никогда_ не оставит его... снова.

— Мне снилась пустыня, — продолжал Джон, закрыв глаза. — Было темно и жарко. — Джон расстроено сбросил одеяло с ног. — Я прятался. Песок забил мне глаза, уши и нос. Мне было страшно... очень страшно. Я сгорал от жаркого воздуха. Одежда на мне была слишком тяжелой, неудобной... Было слишком жарко. У тебя холодная щека, Шерлок. Ты всегда такой холодный. Так восхитительно ощущать это. Ложись рядом со мной…

— Ты бредишь, Джон, — ответил Шерлок, чувствуя ком в горле. Он всегда знал, что Джону снятся кошмары, но они прекратились через несколько недель после того, как они стали жить вместе. А теперь они вернулись, и Шерлок захотел оградить Джона от неприятных воспоминаний. Он сделает все, чтобы помочь.

— Пожалуйста, — слабо повторил Джон. — Может, меня и лихорадит, но я говорю серьезно. Ты нужен мне, Шерлок.

Все, что угодно. 

Он сделает все, что угодно.

Кивнув, Шерлок убрал руку Джона со своей щеки и осторожно забрался на кровать рядом с ним. Джон отодвинулся назад, но не больше, чем на нескольких дюймов, освобождая место для Шерлока.

Шерлок лежал на спине, прижав руки к бокам так сильно, как только мог, не желая беспокоить Джона. Простыни пахли им, заставляя Шерлока чувствовать себя уютно в коконе из мускуса, чувствовавшегося только тогда, когда он вторгался в то, что Джон называл «личным пространством».

Он ожидал, что его пребывание в постели Джона покажется странным или совершенно неправильным. Вместо этого он почувствовал, что расслабился, зная, что находится достаточно близко, чтобы помочь, и дотянуться до... Он надеялся, что Джон знал, что может рассчитывать на него, и прикоснуться к нему, если нужно или просто если захочется.

— Я хочу извиниться, Джон, — низкий голос Шерлока прозвучал слишком громко под покровом ночи.

— М-м-м,.. — сонно ответил Джон. Он повернулся на бок и положил горячую щеку на холодную грудь Шерлока, пробуждая в нем еще большую нежность.

— Прости, если я когда-нибудь натолкнул тебя на мысль, что мне все равно... — прошептал Шерлок, пальцы чесались от желания пробраться в волосы Джона и нежно погладить их. — Хочу сказать, что... ты не можешь оставить меня, Джон.

Джон лежал молча, его хриплое дыхание пронзало тишину ночи. Шерлок подождал еще немного, — все эмоции, скопившиеся в сердце, тяжело давили на него в этот момент — надеясь, что Джон заснет и он сможет отпустить их наружу. Когда дыхание Джона не выровнялось, он все же заговорил:

— Меня пугает, когда я думаю о том, на что готов ради тебя. Спасти, защитить, угодить тебе, — прошептал Шерлок, чувствуя, что теперь, когда он начал, он не должен останавливаться. — Это меня пугает. Я слаб. Я так долго скрывал это, и мне это надоело. — Он вздохнул, чувствуя, как сдавило грудь, а горло дерет от сдерживаемых слез.

— Ты... ты все для меня, — Шерлок выдохнул эти слова и сразу же почувствовал себя немного легче. Скорее всего, Джон ничего не вспомнит, а если и вспомнит, Шерлоку нужно было сказать все это вслух, пока не стало слишком поздно. — Ты спас меня и дал повод жить, повод отказаться от наркотиков. Потребность сбежать из этого мира исчезла, как только ты стал частью моей жизни, потому что он стал тем местом, где я захотел жить. Я пришел к пониманию, что мир, в котором есть ты, стоит того, чтобы в нем жить, — рука Шерлока на мгновение зависла над головой Джона, прежде чем он запустил пальцы в мягкие короткие пряди. — Ты не можешь оставить меня, — короткое рыдание прорвалось наружу, прежде чем он смог его подавить. — Я не смогу... Я не хочу жить в мире без Джона Ватсона.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шерлок и Джон, наконец, получают результаты теста и обсуждают реакцию Шерлока на плохое самочувствие Джона.

Шерлок в панике проснулся в постели Джона, из-за того, что должен был быть начеку, а вместо этого позволил своему «транспорту» отключиться на несколько часов. К счастью, струящийся из окна свет говорил о том, что сейчас не позже шести утра, так что он не пропустил пришедшие результаты теста Джона на COVID-19. При нормальных обстоятельствах он бы все равно услышал звонок в дверь. Однако последние ночь и день были далеки от них, и его поведение, так же, как и эмоциональное состояние, было в беспорядке.

Сев, Шерлок понял, что все одеяла были хаотично обернуты вокруг него, в то время как Джон спал на боку, в одних боксерах. Словно по команде, тело Джона сотрясла дрожь, но Шерлок не думал, что это от холода. Предположение подтвердилось, когда он коснулся лба Джона и догадался, что температура тела все еще слишком высока, хотя и не настолько сильно, как накануне вечером.

Выпутавшись из одеяла, он укрыл все еще крепко спящего Джона, который взял Шерлока за руку и прижал к своей груди. Свернувшись на боку калачиком и вцепившись в руку Шерлока, словно это был спасательный плот в океане, Джон не оставил Шерлоку иного выбора, кроме как уступить. Нисколько не жалуясь, он лег позади Джона и позволил ему держать себя за руку столько, сколько тот пожелает. Вздохнув, Шерлок почувствовал облегчение от близости, позволившей ему слышать хриплое, но ровное и сильное дыхание Джона.

Они так провели всего несколько минут, когда раздался звонок в дверь и Шерлок распахнул глаза.

Результаты.

Неохотно, мягко, но настойчиво он вытащил свою руку из руки Джона и побежал вниз по лестнице, как на пожар. Он увидел, как в почтовый ящик в двери втолкнули конверт. Небольшая металлическая крышка лязгнула, закрываясь, и Шерлок рванулся вперед, ловя конверт до того, как тот коснулся пола.

Он разорвал его и быстро прочел, а потом взлетел по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки.

Ворвавшись в комнату Джона, тяжело дыша, он вскарабкался на кровать, встав на колени. Джон уже проснулся и вопросительно на него смотрел. Он потягивал воду, держа в руке пузырек с таблетками. Явно только что принял очередную дозу. Хорошо.

— Получил результаты? — спросил Джон, выпрямляя спину и наконец-то понимая, что происходит.

— Отрицательные! — воскликнул Шерлок, размахивая письмом и передавая его Джону.

Джон быстро прочел его и улыбнулся

— Я все еще дерьмово себя чувствую, но это хорошая новость.

— Отличная новость, Джон! — воскликнул Шерлок, обхватив ладонями лицо Джона и приблизив к нему свое.

Его смех утих, на лице осталась лишь улыбка, когда он встретился взглядом с голубыми глазами Джона, все еще блестящими от лихорадки, но полными облегчения и... теплой привязанности.

Шерлок опустил руки и откашлялся, глядя вниз и отодвинувшись на край кровати, подальше от Джона.

— Вижу, ты принял следующую дозу, — сказал Шерлок, не сводя глаз с бутылки в руках Джона.

— Шерлок, — перебил его Джон и сглотнул, когда Шерлок снова посмотрел ему в глаза. — Спасибо. Я... честно говоря, я поражен, но не удивлен. Ты заботился обо мне… Что заставило тебя… В смысле, почему? — спросил Джон, но Шерлок видел, что тот достаточно умен, чтобы понять. Он просто хотел, чтобы Шерлок произнес это.

Джон либо слышал его шепот в темноте ночи и принял его слова, либо не слышал и был просто благодарен. И то, и другое было вполне вероятным объяснением, но Шерлок предпочел вести себя так, словно ничего не говорил, словно не изливал Джону душу. Если бы Джон не услышал его, это было бы к лучшему. Шерлок был напуган и хотел, чтобы Джон пережил эту ночь. Его эмоциональное состояние было на пределе, и он был подвержен эмоциональной перегрузке. Если быть честным с самим собой, он все еще находился на волне стресса, тревоги и ощущал глубокую преданность Джону.

Джон все еще смотрел на него, ожидая ответа.

— Потому что я волнуюсь, — ответил он после долгой паузы, его голос слегка дрожал. — Это то, что делают люди, не так ли? Люди заботятся, — он запустил руки в волосы и потянул за пряди, вспоминая свои действия. — И все это привело к тому, что мои суждения были затуманены чувствами до такой степени, что я не мог нормально функционировать. Вместо этого я запаниковал и... — Шерлок покачал головой, с трудом веря, что был настолько взволнован, и ясно понимая, что сбой еще не прошел.

Джон улыбнулся с нежностью и раскрыл объятия.

— Я знаю, что болен, но иди сюда, — он произнес это так мягко, что Шерлок не смог устоять.

Он подполз ближе, обнимая своего лучшего друга, того, кто заземляет его, своего партнера по жизни, Джона.…

— Я знаю, что ты волнуешься, — произнес Джон в волосы Шерлока. — Я давно это знаю. Я просто не знал, насколько сильно. До сегодняшней ночи.

Шерлок напрягся и попытался вырваться, но Джон обнял его крепче, удерживая на месте.

— Я слышал тебя... и чувствую то же самое.

Эти слова ударили Шерлока прямо в грудь, как будто кто-то выбил из него весь воздух кувалдой. Джон заботился больше, чем врач или друг. Волна тепла разлилась в груди Шерлока от того, что это подразумевает. Он спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи Джона и провел губами по его потной коже. Он испытывал свою удачу, но в последнее время действовал на инстинктах, и это привело его в объятия Джона.

— Мне бы очень хотелось поцеловать тебя. Как следует поцеловать, — сказал Джон, его голос был мягким и задумчивым, как будто возможность сделать это только что пришла ему в голову. — На самом деле, я давно уже хотел это сделать, но не был уверен в твоей реакции. Тебе бы этого хотелось?

Шерлок кивнул, уткнувшись Джону в шею, так как не мог доверять своему голосу.

— Это хорошо. Может быть, когда мне станет лучше, а?

Шерлок снова кивнул.

— Значит свидание.

Шерлок улыбнулся в шею Джона, расслабляясь еще больше, придвигаясь на дюйм ближе.

— Свидание... — пробормотал он, прежде чем в его сознании вплыли образы, и он резко сел. — Ты ведь не пригласишь меня на просмотр какого-нибудь ужасно сентиментального фильма, а потом не будешь применять методы дешевого съема, как ты это делаешь со своими подружками? — спросил он, внезапно ужаснувшись такой перспективе.

— Эй! — воскликнул Джон, и этот высокий звук заставил его закашляться. Он пошарил рукой в поисках воды, но его трясло так сильно, что он не мог до нее дотянуться. Шерлок поднес стакан к губам Джона, его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг ладони Шерлока, все еще держащей стакан, пока он пил. — Я и не знал, что ты обращаешь внимание на мои способы знакомства, — весело произнес Джон, когда его кашель утих. Тыльной стороной ладони он вытер выступившие на глазах слезы и улыбнулся.

Вместо ответа Шерлок закатил глаза. Очевидно, он обращал внимание на все, что делал Джон.

— Как насчет ужина у Анджело и, надеюсь, хорошее ужасное расследование убийства после?

— О, Джон… — с нежностью произнес Шерлок, понимая, что никогда не надеялся, что кто-то поймет его так хорошо и примет таким, какой он есть на самом деле.

Джон засмеялся, захрипел, закашлялся и снова засмеялся, увидев выражение лица Шерлока.

— Боже, как я лю-... — он замолчал, его лицо стало серьезным в тот момент, когда он увидел широко распахнутые глаза Шерлока. Джон с трудом сглотнул, Шерлок тоже. Сердце Шерлока громко стучало в ушах, пока он ждал, что скажет Джон. Будет ли он отрицать свое прерванное признание? Или лучше оставить это на потом, когда он будет уверен, что это именно то, что он хотел сказать?

— Ты можешь снова обнять меня, Шерлок? — произнес Джон после восстановления самообладания.

_В любое время. Всегда. Постоянно._

— Если это то, чего ты хочешь, — сказал Шерлок, все еще не уверенный, что Джон хотел этого, а не просто отвечал на предыдущие вспышки привязанности Шерлока.

— Только если ты тоже этого хочешь.

Шерлок кивнул и увидел, что Джон лег на бок в ту же позу, что и раньше. Взглянув на кровать, скомканные простыни и Джона среди них, Шерлок вздохнул, едва веря в свою удачу. Джон скоро поправится, и, возможно, они смогут продолжить то, что только что зародилось между ними.

Шерлок подполз ближе и прижался холодным телом к горячей спине Джона. Он осторожно протянул руку и положил ее на сердце Джона. Оно билось ровно и сильно. Джон переплел свои пальцы с Шерлоковыми, поднял их соединенные руки и поцеловал костяшки его пальцев. В животе Шерлока вспыхнуло горячее возбуждение, а потом его щеки порозовели.

— Я знаю, что я врач и не должен так говорить, но это стоило того, чтобы заболеть, — сказал Джон, снова целуя руку Шерлока.

— Заставил меня запаниковать и чуть не сойти с ума? — пробормотал Шерлок в затылок Джону.

— Чтобы увидеть настоящего Шерлока.

Шерлок возмущенно фыркнул, зная, что показ настоящего Шерлока кому угодно, только не Джону, всегда причинял ему душевную боль.

— Спасибо за все, что ты для меня сделал, — продолжил Джон серьезным тоном.

— Ты бы сделал то же самое. Скорее всего, намного лучше меня, — признался Шерлок, заставив Джона усмехнуться от столь редких слов.

— Я имел в виду не только последние два дня, Шерлок. Я имел в виду все, что ты сделал с тех пор, как мы встретились.

— Все? — спросил Шерлок, совершенно сбитый с толку.

— То, что ты сказал ночью.… Ты… ты тоже подарил мне новую жизнь. И теперь, когда я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, мне так много хочется тебе рассказать, но сейчас нет сил. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что тебе не нужно прятаться от меня. Тебе не нужно меняться, я бы никогда не попросил тебя об этом. Просто... не прячься. Не от меня.

— М-м-м, — пробормотал Шерлок в волосы Джона.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю, — ответил Шерлок, чувствуя не только страх разоблачения, но и доверие к Джону, имеющему уникальную способность относиться к Шерлоку так, как будто действительно о нем заботился. Но это правда — Джону было не все равно, как и Шерлоку.

Шерлок закрыл глаза и, не засыпая, вспомнил сон, в котором Джон разрушал плотину, сдерживающую поток его чувств. Больше не было никакой метафорической плотины. В его голове она рассыпалась с помощью Джона и скрупулезной работы стамеской. Сейчас Шерлок ясно представлял себе их вдвоем в одной лодке, плывущих по реке, в то время как медленное течение уносило их к уютному коттеджу в Сассексе.


End file.
